It's only natural
by AmiNozomi
Summary: FEM!SpainxFEM!Romano Anita takes her bro, Antonio, out for his b-day at a fancy restaurant, and then ends up taking the cute waitress Chiara home! What? Lesbians, lemons, yuri, Nyotalia!


The waitress was beautiful. Soft-looking chocolate curls framed an olive toned face with luscious red lips and light green eyes. A headband, black with white polka dots, parted her bangs from her loose ponytail. The cords of her neck revealed themselves when she turned her head to check the customers she walked past. Her voluptuous body was clad in a pressed white blouse and a romantic black skirt. Her breasts bounced as she strode past my table, awkward in those black heels, tripping, stumbling.  
She was adorable. I leaned my head on my knuckles as I studied her behind and smiled.

"You've already found a girl to fancy on." My brother, Antonio, sighed. I took a break from my musings to address him, eyes still on the behind of my crush.

"I sure have," I replied, amused. "Too bad they stuck us in this private room, or I'd have more time to admire her. I guess that's what you get when you procrastinate your reservations." I looked at Antonio pointedly. He looked at the wall. I shook my head.

Antonio looked quite stuffy in his suit and tie. As if he knew what I was thinking, he pulled at his collar.

"Look," I said. He looked up from his dessert. "You've gotten crème brulee on your tie." He huffed and looked down.

I grinned and reached across our wine glasses and candle to flip his nose. He fell for it every time. I stifled a chuckle as he looked up at me, irritated.

"You can't take a break from teasing me even on my birthday." He poubted and rubbed his nose. I smiled at him.

"Nope." I was startled by the appearance of our super cute waitress, knees knocking slightly as she offered to take Antonio's empty bowl.

"Would you like me to take that Sir?" Her voice was light, high and feminine, a bubbling brook. Antonio nodded and shot me a wink knowingly. I rolled my eyes. Then she spoke again. "Happy Birthday." She smiled kindly at him and walked back towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but watch her butt.

"Welp," Antonio said, patting his belly. "I'm going to us the men's room and then I'll be back." I nodded. He got up.

"Oh. And just in case the bill comes while I'm in there; remember you said it was your treat." I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Of Course." He winked mockingly at me and then walked towards the restrooms. I picked up my wine glass and swirled it a moment, and then downed the last couple of sips.

"Ma'am" My heart beat faster. I looked up and saw my crush holding the little folder with my receipt in it.

"Are you ready?" She inquired, looking straight into my eyes. I swallowed. Now I wish I had worn something a little more modest, because my breasts spilling out over my dress didn't make me feel any more confident.

"Ah...yes thank you." she bent over a little and set the little folder down in front of me. Before i had a chance to think, my arm shot forward and took gentle hold of her wrist. She gasped and looked at me with wide, confused, eyes. I stood up and let my lust take over. Standing, both of us with heels on, I was a couple inches taller. I let go of her wrist and put my hands instead to cup her cheeks. Poor girl, she was so scared.

"Please," I whispered. She looked deep into my eyes then put shy hands to my waist. I needed no more invitation. I hungrily ate her mouth and let my hands explore her torso. She moaned into my mouth and held me tight around my waist. Her mouth tasted like wine and honey. Her tongue was incredibly rough and narrow, unlike my own. She finally broke away, with a little effort. When she looked at me her eyes were half lidded, cheeks flushed and lips swelled. I felt the flame of arousal in my abdomen flare.  
We stood there panting for another moment and then She whispered. "I get off in a half an hour." Her eyes pleaded.

I kissed her forehead and whispered back, "I'll wait."

She shot me a look so intense, I thought she wanted to do it right there, but she gave my waist a squeeze, then hurried off awkwardly in her shoes. Worn out, I fell back in my chair. After a moment of looking at it longingly, I drank the rest of Antonio's wine.


End file.
